


Two-Thirds of the Circle

by were_lemur



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-14
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Vader gives Lando a choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Baron-Administrator Calrissian." The black-masked, black-cloaked figure loomed over him. "You will be receiving visitors within the next few hours."

"We have a lot of visitors here, though none so esteemed as yourself"

With his mask on, Lando couldn't tell what Vader is thinking. Nothing good, he suspected; his attempts to buy time to think of something, _any_ thing were probably just annoying the Dark Lord, but he wasn't willing to do anything else.

He had people to protect; if he had to die to protect them. Though he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"These visitors," the Dark Lord said, "may be familiar to you. A Captain Solo ... "

 _Lean body pressed against his._

 _Hot, eager mouth tracing invisible lines down his belly._

 _Limbs tangled, soaked with sweat, gasping in the aftermath._

He shook his head to clear it. "I knew him, a long time ago."

"He trusts you."

"He's not that big a fool."

"And the citizens of Cloud City -- are they fools to trust you, _Baron-Administrator_?"

And then he realized -- it wasn't _his_ life Vader would demand. But how could he sacrifice every human, cyborg, and alien in Cloud City to save one man, even if he _was_ an old lover?

It took an act of will not so slump in defeat. "What do you want me to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando lets something slip

"Han will forgive you," Leia said. She smiled up at Lando. "He likes to play the heartless mercenary, but it's an act. Mostly."

"I hope so," Lando said. "We go back a long way. I always hoped we could stay friends."

Leia's brows drew together in a puzzled frown. "You make it sound as if -- "

He swallowed past the guilty lump in his throat. "We were lovers."

Leia jerked away and turned her back; Lando was shocked. On Alderaan, same-sex relations were perfectly acceptable; that couldn't be the reason for her reaction to his revelation. Could it?

"Leia ... "

"Lando, I'm sorry." Leia hunched forward. Lando wondered if he dared put a hand on her shoulder. She let out a choked sob, and turned back to him. "It's just -- you knew Han in a way I never have. And sometimes I wonder if I ever will."

He took her into his arms, rubbed her back gently. "We'll get him out, Leia. I promise."

She tilted her face up to him, pressed her lips to his. He wondered if she could taste Han on him after all these years. He let his mouth open, and the tip of her tongue slipped inside.

It would be so easy -- but he already had enough to feel guilty for.

Reluctantly, he straightened. "We'll get him back," he repeated. "There's no reason to do something you'll regret."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando can't help overhearing

The soundproofing on the _Falcon_ was good -- but not that good. He could still make out the occasional laughter that floated out from Han's cabin. Laughter -- and something more.

"Ruh-wrooo," Chewie commented. _Pervert._

Lando nodded tiredly, and followed the wookiee up to the lounge.

 _You need to get laid._

"Thanks, but short and furry isn't my taste."

Chewie chuffed a laugh.

Lando rubbed his eyes. Suddenly, the past few days caught up with him. Nobody slept well in Jabba's palace, and he'd been too keyed up to sleep before the big battle. He wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but he couldn't face walking past Han's -- and now Leia's -- cabin again.

"After all these years, you'd think I would have gotten over him."

 _You drove each other crazy._

Lando sighed, but didn't dispute it. "Leia must have the patience of a Jedi."

 _I think,_ Chewie said, _that she may actually be the one._

"I know. Han's a lucky man."

 _I'll make sure he doesn't screw things up._

"I'll hold you to that," Lando said.

He loved both of them too much to begrudge them their happiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han and Leia aren't about to let Lando leave so easily.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Leia asked.

Lando nodded, and hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "I have a reputation to uphold," he said. "And all of this heroic stuff to live down."

"It's not too bad, being a hero," Han said.

Especially, Lando thought, if you got a princess -- or a scoundrel -- out of it. Every time they exchanged _that look_ , jealousy twisted through his gut like a knife.

"Will you have a drink, at least?" Han asked.

Lando knew it was a bad idea; he wanted to take his broken heart and put a few thousand light-years between himself and the happy couple. But he heard himself saying, "Of course."

To his surprise, Leia took his hand and lead him back to the captain's cabin. Han poured three glasses of something amber-colored, and they raised them in a toast to freedom. The drink tasted like smoke and moss and under the smoothness, it burned going down.

His duty done, he turned to leave -- only to find Han blocking his way. "Hey, buddy. Leaving so soon?" Strong hands cupped his face.

And for once in his life, Lando found himself speechless.

He couldn't have spoken, anyway, when Han's lips covered his. And he must have had some practice in the past few years -- or days -- because he was _much_ better at it than Lando remembered.

By the time Han broke the kiss, Lando was completely out of breath. And then Leia said "It's my turn."

He felt himself being turned around, his mouth tugged down to Leia's. Han's strong fingers kneaded his shoulders, Leia's tongue darted into his mouth, and she pressed herself against him. Then he felt Han's warmth against his back, and realized he wasn't the only one aroused.

Leia pulled back, and looked up at him. "Do you want to come with us to the bed?"

He didn't know how long this would last. But even if it was only for tonight, he wanted it. Wanted _them._ "Yes," he whispered.


End file.
